10937 Batman: Arkham Asylum Breakout
Dr. Harleen Quinzel Guard Poison Ivy Robin The Joker The Penguin The Scarecrow |Price = |Ages = 12+ |Released =December, 2012 January, 2013 |Theme = Super Heroes|Theme2 = DC Universe }} 10937 Batman: Arkham Asylum Breakout is a DC Universe Super Heroes set first released on December 18, 2012 in the United Kingdom and Germany, and on December 27 anywhere else. With 1619 pieces, it is the largest Super Heroes set to date, taking the title away from 6869 Quinjet Aerial Battle. The set contains a two-story rendition of the Arkham Asylum manor, including special prisons for Mr. Freeze and Poison Ivy, an office for Dr. Harleen Quinzel, as well as other rooms. 10937 also comes with a gate, complete with security cameras, and an Arkham Asylum van. Minifigures included are with black wings and a Batarang, The Joker in an inmate's jumpsuit, a hooded Robin with a bo staff, The Scarecrow, Poison Ivy with vines, a Guard with handcuffs, Dr. Harleen Quinzel with interchangeable hair and jester's hat, and The Penguin with a fish and an umbrella. Description The mansion is built on a raised foundation made up of dark grey palisade bricks and grates, the latter of which cease when the building turns at its corners. To the left of the center a stoop forms which leads to twin brown doors with lamps to either side. The walls on both sides of it have dark red trim decorated with more palisade bricks that are occasionally broken up with lighter grey slopes that ease back into wall segments which are decorated with sunken bricks or ivy and, along with the doors, are separated from the other walls, by pillars. A sign above the doors reads "ARKHAM ASYLUM" and a security camera is mounted on the side. The second story has the pillars continue upwards after most take a small slope backwards which marks the new floor. The one's farthest to the left and right have two smokey windows with dark red frames and a grey sill. The right window is broken with a white rope falling through it for escape. To the left of the broken window is a segment distinguished by the only dark grey pillars which jutted out farther in the new story. It has a window similar in style to the other two, but with black bars instead, which two lime green vines stick through. Above the Asylum sign and between the barred and window which is not shattered are another two windows identical to the latter separated from the dark grey walls by lighter grey, rounded pillars. While these pillars end in ornaments that blend them into two arches, the other darker, square ones jut out again, including the ones which never sloped back in. The roof segments farthest to the left and right are mirrored versions of each other. They each have a winged gargoyle overlooking a corner of the estate. Two black roof sections (each) fold in over each other. The roof segments are surrounded by a low, grated fence which are turned around the corner at the gargoyles after a decoration made from a sai piece mounted on another palisade brick. To the right of the leftmost segment and farther above the sign, is a balcony with a low fence of similar design with a sai in the middle. It is turned at pointed structures around the corner before it intrudes other asylum segments. To the right is not a balcony or a roof, but a square tower decorated with a round, stained glass window coloured with transparent red and clear pieces. The roof of the tower is black and decorated with several different slopes, ending in about three points. and The Scarecrow escaping their cells]] In the interior and behind the large doors is a security center. A red phone identical to the one in 6860 The Batcave is tucked into the upper right hand corner. In the lower left, there is a rounded desk for the guard with a red screen with white text that says "ALERT!" on a grey slope. A mug is to the right. A dark green chair allows the guard to turn around the desk. To the left are two cells with grey bars. They are decorated with a keypad and mugshots of the inmates along with their names. The doors can either be opened individually or sled open together. The room to the right of the security center is smaller. It is made up of just a vanity with make-up and Harley Quinn's jester hat on a featureless bust on the table-top. The mirror has three yellow lights on either side and a black and white image of The Joker with a red kiss-mark. The vanity can be swivel around to reveal additional mug-shots of The Penguin, Mr. Freeze, Poison Ivy, and Two-Face which can replace Joker and Scarecrow's on the cells. On the second floor and to the left (near the broken window) there is nothing but the rope and a plant. A little to the right and behind the barred window is a specialized cell for Poison Ivy that is rounded and clear. Farther to the right is a treatment center with a white psychiatric bench with a lamp above it. There is a desk to the right with a computer monitor, two syringes, and two jars. This area has a lattice tower on either side to support the balcony on the roof above. The final room at the right end is an office with a green and tan swiveling armchair. The desk in front is coloured three shades of brown and has a newspaper (first used in 6858 Catwoman Catcycle City Chase) on it with a headline that says "THE GREATEST LEGO HERO EVER." Above Ivy's cell and behind the stained-glass window is a specialized cell for Mr. Freeze. It can be opened by a wooden door. Controls above it specify that the inside is kept at -82 degrees. The inside is covered with snow and ice slopes. The gate is guarded by two hooded and winged statues which each hold a key and a large spear. A lamp and two sai top the posts behind the statues. The gate rests between them and curved upward from either statue at the top. Spears make up the start of a fence on the other sides of the statues. in the van door in restraints]] The van is mostly coloured white and two shades of grey. A large black grate is in the front above the grey bumper and extends high enough to protect the white hood head on. The windshield is clear and the cabin behind it has one white seat behind the steering wheel and two doors allow access. The sides of the van behind the cabin get thicker and are decorated with logos for Arkham Asylum and Gotham City. There are two white doors in the back that allow a platform with binds to be removed or inserted. The roof of the van is white over the cabin, but dark grey over the back and decorated with blue lights. Minifigures Batman wears a tight, black suit with a yellow oval and a stylized bat centered on his chest. His utility belt is also yellow, and features a large buckle and two packets on either side which continues onto the back of the torso with his cut. He has bat-wings mounted on his back. The only part of the minifigure which is not coloured black is his head which features a scowl and has white eyes that line up behind his bat-shaped cowl's holes. The head can be reversed to reveal a large smile. A batarang accessory is included. Joker's hair piece is dark green, swept back, and has a widow's peak. His face is designed with a newer evil smile with a mouth full of yellowing teeth, has grey lines to give his face more shape, and an overall gruesome appearance. It can be reversed to reveal a closed, smirk. He has an orange torso printed with a grey shirt with an orange inmate jacket and a brown belt with lock over it. On the back is a continuation of the belt, his prisoner ID, 109370, and creases. His arms and legs are orange and his hands are white. ]] Robin's mask is black and has an ovular shape around the eyes, but is spike-like and sprouts upward on the sides. His face is expressed with a serious smirk and can be reversed for a scared expression. He wears a red tunic on his torso with his yellow R'' insignia on the left of his chest, a utility belt with a circular buckle and four yellow packets, and has three yellow rectangles inbetween the belt and the top of his torso where part of his cloak points downwards. On the back is a continuation of the belt. Robin's cloak is black, waist-length and has a hood which is pulled over his head. His hands and legs are coloured black and he is armed with his weapon of choice, a black Bo/Kendo Staff. His appearance in this set is incredibly similar to his appearence in the video game Batman: Arkham City. Scarecrow's face is tan and has small, red eyes with dark spots surrounding them for a sunken look and a thin, closed, stitched mouth. The back of his head continues the tattered appearances with more stitches and dirt patches His torso is coloured brown and has rope above his waist and below his neck. Tan fabric hangs from the higher rope on his right side and rope dangles to his left. This design is continued on the back of his torso with more creases as well as the rope around his neck and above his waist. Scarecrow's headgear is a dark brown, pointed wizard hat, complete with buckle, which falls backwards. His legs match his hat and his hands are coloured dark grey. Poison Ivy has Elsa Schneider's hair, but in red with leaves printed on it which is just falls to a length just under her shoulders and part of it flows over her right one. Her double-sided head features a sly and cunning grin and an angry face. Her torso depicts a sash and a bodysuit made entirely out of leaves decorated with zigzag lines on it. Her back features a continuation of the same pattern. Her legs also have a continuation of the bodysuit, making it a leotard with stockings. Ivy's entire costume is bright and lime green. The guard has unprinted dark blue legs. He has a light blue torso, with a dark blue tie, and a gold badge printed on it. His arms are light blue, and his hands are flesh coloured. His face is also flesh coloured, and has a confident expression. He wears a black policeman's hat. Harleen Quinzel's face depicts her wearing circular, black glasses and smirking with red lipstick. It can be reversed to a face closer resembling Harley Quinn with white make-up, a mask, and a grin. She wears a white button-up shirt with a name tag and has red and black under it which shows at the shirt's neckline and above her waist. On the back creases are printed. Her hips and legs are white. Harleen has a ponytail hairpiece with strands in the front pulled back behind her ears as a hairpiece in cool yellow, which can be interchanged with a red and black jester's hat. The Penguin has a black top-hat and wears a matching jacket with a hanky pocket which is tightly pulled over his corpulent body and buttoned once in the center, revealing a bit of a striped, grey vest underneath and a white button-up shirt under the vest with a light purple bow-tie under his neck. This design is continued onto the back of his torso with the vest and shirt's backs poking out from under the jacket again, in addition to creases. His face has a monocle over the right eye. He has several lines over his face to give it more shape and a smile. Background The Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane, better known as Arkham Asylum, was an asylum in Gotham City where supervillains who were considered insane by a court of law were sent. This included most of 's enemies (plus a few from other heroes' rogues galleries, including Cheetah, Wonder Woman's nemesis, and Black Manta as a child), though in some depictions villains such as The Penguin, Catwoman, and Bane are not deemed insane and are sent to Blackgate Penitentiary instead. Though ''LEGO Batman: The Videogame mentioned Blackgate, the villains listed above are only known to be sent to Arkham in LEGO sets and related media. Mr. Freeze was not generally considered insane, but was sent to Arkham because they could provide the conditions he needed to survive. The asylum has not had a good reputation as much of its staff has gone insane, including Dr. Harleen Quinzel, Dr. Jeremiah Arkham, and some versions of Professor Jonathan Crane and Dr. Hugo Strange. The set depicted a prison break with The Joker, Poison Ivy, The Penguin, and The Scarecrow, with the help of Harleen Quinzel while Batman, Robin, and the security guard tried to stop it. ]] In the three-part LEGO Magazine story, "Batcave Break-In," The Joker, Catwoman, and Two-Face are broken out of the Asylum by Lex Luthor and Bane after they are defeated by Batman and/or Robin. The asylum also appears in LEGO Batman: The Videogame. In the game, The Joker, The Penguin, and The Riddler orchestrate a prison break with twelve other villains and divide into three teams. After each team is defeated by Batman and Robin, they are seen returned to the asylum, generally content, except for the three masterminds, Joker, Penguin, and Riddler. In LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, Lex Luthor and the Joker used the deconstructor to free Harley Quinn, Catwoman, Penguin, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Riddler, Two-Face, and Bane who attempted a prison break but were foiled by Batman and Robin before they could leave. Shortly later, Scarecrow attempted to escape on his own, but was also stopped. While Batman and Robin were speaking to Commissioner Gordon, the villains hijacked the police vans and escaped with even more inmates, such as Killer Moth and Clayface. When returning to the area later, Captain Boomerang and Two-Face's henchmen could be found in the Asylum courtyard. Notes * Part 98722 in black is exclusive to this set. * , Robin, The Joker, and The Scarecrow's variations are exclusive to this set. Dr. Harleen Quinzel, who could be considered a Harley Quinn variant, is also unique to this set. * Mr. Freeze and Poison Ivy have signs to place on the regular cells, despite the fact that they have their own specialized cells. * This set is tied with 76035 Jokerland for the most minifigures at eight. LEGO.com Description Minifigures Included |img2=HarleenHarleyFig1.PNG |txt2=Dr. Harleen Quinzel |img3=AnotherDullPoliceman.PNG |txt3=Guard |img4=Sh010.jpg |txt4=Poison Ivy |img5=HoodedRobinFig2.PNG |txt5=Robin |img6=LfyW.jpg |txt6=The Joker |img7=PenguinFig1.PNG |txt7=The Penguin |img8=Scarecrowfig1.PNG |txt8=The Scarecrow }} Gallery 10937.jpg|The box art 110937-9.jpg|The set in its entirety 110937-3.jpg|A closer view of the gates and the rear of the manor 110937-5.jpg|The Scarecrow escaping 110937-6.jpg|Poison Ivy's cell 110937-7.jpg|Dr. Harleen Quinzel's changing room 110937-8.jpg|Harleen examining The Joker Van.jpg|The van at the gate BrickCon- Arkham Asylum.jpg|Closer look of the set Harley's make up table turned around.jpg|Dr. Harleen Quinzel's changing room turned around Mr Freeze's room.jpg|Mr. Freeze's cell Batman-Arkham-Asylum-Breakout-10937.jpg|Ad for the set on LEGO Shop @ Home See also * 7785 Arkham Asylum * Asylum SINISTER! * Asylum Patient * Asylum Inmate External links Category:Super Heroes Category:10000 sets Category:2013 sets Category:DC Universe